What Have I Done to Deserve This?/Transcript
MEREDITH'S HOUSE: (George is sitting in front of a door.] George VO: Okay, so sometimes even the best of us make rash decisions. gets a flashback of the day before, him standing in front of Meredith. George VO: Bad decisions. Decisions we pretty much know we're gonna regret the moment, the minute, especially the morning after. of them removing each other's clothes. Cut to Meredith lying on her bed. George VO: I mean maybe not regret, regret because at least you know we put ourselves out there. But still ... something inside us decides to do a crazy thing. alarm rings and she turns it off. A thing we know that'll probably turn around and bite us in the ass. DEREK'S TRAILER: George VO: Yet, we do it anyway. climbs on the bed and Addison wakes up. He starts barking, Derek wakes up too. Derek: Oh god. I'm coming, Doc. Just hang on. Just hold it until I get there please. Addison: I'll walk him. Derek: No it's my turn. Addison: up No, it's okay. I'll walk Doc. You just sleep. on a robe Fresh outdoors. Spring morning. You just sleep. Derek: Okay. Addison: Unless you wanna talk. Derek: closed Oh god, here it comes. Addison: Well I'm not saying that we have to talk. I'm just saying if you want to talk, we could, you know. I could start you know and, and you could talk about anything... at all you wanna talk about. Derek: his eyes It's just too early for me to interpret girl flip-out into normal conversation. Addison: It's just that you usually, you start yelling you know when you get mad. And Mark showed up yesterday and you haven't yelled yet. I'm trying to give you a chance. So just go. Yell. Derek: I don't wanna yell. Addison: You don't wanna yell? You? Derek: I just want to sleep. barks Doc, he wants to pee. Preferably not inside this trailer. Addison: Okay. puts on a hat and gets ready to leave You could yell if you want to. I can take it. I'm ready. puts a pillow over his face. Derek: Addison. Addison: Alright. I'm going. I'm going. Come on. MEREDITH'S HOUSE: picks up her keys. She listens at the door. George VO: What I'm saying is, we reap what we sow. opens the door quietly, and Meredith has also left the room, so they see each other. They look awkward, and suddenly Izzie's room door and Alex comes out, putting on his pants. He goes to the bathroom. Izzie comes out in her pyjamas. Izzie: Meredith Morning. and sees George Morning. at their awkward looks What? So I slept with him again. So I'm a big whore. Big horny whore who can't get enough. Can we get over the shocked silence already? George VO: It's karma and any way you slice it... looks disturbed and leaves. Izzie: What's going on? shrugs and leaves. GVO: ...karma sucks. SGH: INTERN'S LOCKER ROOM: is typing her hair up in front of a mirror. George goes, sees her and comes back. Izzie and Alex and sitting on a bench with Cristina standing behind them. Alex: 50 bucks says O'Malley caught her doing Mark Sloan. hits him. Meredith walks back to her locker. Izzie: There's something going on. I mean, look at them. Alex: Alright, he walked in on her doing McDreamy. scoffs and raises her eyebrow while Izzie looks fascinated. Category:Transcripts